Requiem
by Angel of Fate1
Summary: [One-Shot] How painful death can be... [Tactician's POV]


Hitomi: OK, I needed to get this off of my chest. I don't know why, but I feel so sad...

Mirae: Yeah, she's so moody today, and so, she's writing a one-shot Drama/Tragedy.

Hitomi: ....

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

* * *

**Requiem**

**

* * *

**

It took him everything he had to protect me.

I could've taken the hit. I could've handled it. I told him that I could take care of myself in battle and that I didn't need his help.

But he took that hit, his dying words, at his last moments, to me, "Be strong, my scarlet-haired girl... For I love you for that."

I managed to choke out, "N-No," I stuttered. "You're just saying t-that. Y-You probably say that to Lady Priscilla as well. A-And who knows, m-maybe you say that to the other girls into this army, only with different... Meaning?"

"Milady Hitomi," He mumbled softly, fumbling to one knee, his hands wrapped about my own, his emerald green eyes staring deeply into my golden eyes. "I meant what I said."

I tried to speak, but no words had came out. I could only stare with disbelief. I felt stinging, irritating stinging, trying to get to me; but what it wanted out of me never approached.

He fell onto his another knee, his gashes severe. I wish I could help, but I didn't know what else to do. The magic users were no more in sight. It was just he and I alone... And there was nothing else to do... I quickly took my hands away from his and barely managed to catch his fall. He smiled weakly at me, but not the smile I wanted to see.

"Milady Hitomi," He muttered gently again. I looked up at him, never in my life feeling so vulnerable.

"Hitomi...." He reached down and kissed my cheeks. My eyes widened slightly, for I had finally realized that I was crying. Slowly, as if to make the moment last, he was kissing my tears away. I began to weep a little in such bitterness and he kept doing so.

I lowered my gaze and he slowly pulled me into him with one arm. I inhaled deeply his scent, which was of blood and roses. I closed my eyes, shutting them tightly. I felt his gaze lower down to my level and his lips captured mine.

When we pulled away, he was about to say more; but I shushed him, beckoning him to lay his head in my lap. He silently obliged, with no complaint, letting me stroke his messy locks in his last moments of living.

I murmured an almost silent "I love you" to him and I was surprised to hear him return my feelings for that he was about to slip away and I thought he didn't hear me. I kept brushing his hair gently, delicately; and my heart gave away a searing pain that I was trying to make a hard effort to disregard. Gingerly, I removed a hand to touch his cheek affectionately. He smiled sincerely, despite it being a faint one.

Managing to smile back, I kept ruffling his hair lightly. And at that, his breathing had ceased; his facade tranquil and still having that light smile.

And so, I mourned in anguish.

* * *

_ I lost him forever... And it was all of my fault..._

* * *

I bowed my scarlet head during his funeral. I had nothing to say. All I knew was that I learned to appreciate the simple things. I had mastered my thievery ages ago, and so what of my archery. Now I was under the profession of Master Karel and Mistress Karla of sword-fighting, and Griever and Sir Erk were now teaching me the wondrous magic of Anima. 

Anima, a wonderful magic...

And he died from that powerful spell.

_Fimbulvetr..._

I had mouthed this and I was slowly burning rage. She did it...

_Limstella..._

How I felt infuriated when those two words had struck my thoughts. She caused this death, she caused my suffering because of that bastard, Nergal...

_Nergal..._

He was the calamity bringer. He had caused the death of many. Lord Elbert... Lord Uther... Lord Hausen... Many had lost their lives because of him.

_Sain..._

Even my love had perished by his hand... That bitch of a Morph. I don't care, Morphs can't feel; so she wouldn't know how enraged I feel of Sain's death. She hasn't have any feelings. She doesn't even know how to love.

His smile... I always loved his nice smile... No, not nice... Special. But everything around me has become cold and dark, ice now running deeply through my previous rage-boiling veins. Is it because that cheerful grin has been frozen in the past--and on his utterly serene visage--forever? Was it because he can no longer smile? It was bright and sunny, but I was alone in the shadows; the sunlight's rays becoming one harsh spotlight, sneering and glaring at me.

I quivered and I shot my head up, looking at everyone all around me.

Florina was sobbing into Heath's chest, her forlorn cries muffled. Heath's eyes moistened at the orchid-haired pegasus knight and at Sain's coffin, but he had not say anything. He whispered soothingly in her ear, in a way to comfort her. But no matter what he would say, this would never change.

Priscilla was being held by both Raven and Lucius, protected. But she, too, was crying, but silently. The valkyrie was now troubled.

Rebecca, too, was embraced, only now by Wil and Dart. Her braided pigtails (As green as Sain's eyes) had seem to droop in such dismay--with its owner--instead of bouncing with its usual cheerfulness. It seemed as if all hope was lost.

Some were crying, some restrained their now concealed emotions; the three young lordlings especially. Lady Lyndis had cried with such sadness and Lord Eliwood was as well, only in quiet bitterness. And as for Lord Hector, he was one of those to look as if they don't feel anything.

It was funny how Mirae was trying to be compassionate to me, saying, "Everything will be okay... You'll be over it... In time." But she had looked into the eyes of Death one too many times. And she was now holding onto her love's shoulders, her fingers clutching them tightly; but her arms wrapped loosely around his neck in despair (although she didn't look like she was in a breakdown); her body slumped weakly in his arms. Kent only held her tightly with his head tucking her own from under, looking like he was holding back his own tears.

_It was not fair. I should've taken the hit... He was weakened by other assaults, but he exchanged his life for my own for he wanted me to live; he wanted to protect me..._

My fingers slowly curled into fists, my nails digging, cutting into my palms.

_You are so stupid! If it were not for you, you would've lived! I am not frail as you think I am! I should've fallen!_

I took in a long, shuddering breath. Perhaps it would not be a good time to think like that whether it would be now or never, especially when it was on his death-bed. I can hear his crying plea, when those sharp shards of frozen water had pierced his armor, echoing; remininscencing at the back of my mind. Blood began to envision vividly as well... His dark lime-green armor... Crying their dark crimson tears of pain... It had began to drown my mind into the never-ending ocean of bloodshed...

I wrapped my arms about myself in an effort to get rid of what I had seen in my daydream (or in that case, a nightmare), heaving a shallow breath. My vermillion tresses had followed my motion, and I let them hang in front of my eyes; the darkness engulfing them. And somehow, my strength had left me, resulting for my fragile figure to fall to the ground, landing onto my knees.

The frigid chill had return to smother my body and I could not feel any warmth much longer. I had also realized Sain wouldn't be able to embrace me since he was dead. And if I died, if I knew if Fate wanted to kill me off too, I would meet him into the afterlife.

But a nagging thought told me not to think of that for if I did, Sain's death would be in vain. And I stopped at that moment on.

I could've sworn I had heard quiet footsteps taking their mincing steps to my retreating back. My eyes had averted to the ground, not even bothering to look up. I gave up looking, there was no hope at all. I simply gave up on everything of what I had to offer in a life of never-ending suffering.

The warmth had returned at full strength, as if it wanted me to be strong again; as if it wanted to bring me back to life. I felt a pair of arms around my waist like the person had caught my fall. The person had knelt beside me, dark-brown eyes trying to get a good look at me. And I simply tried to ignore that concerned look.

_Chris... Why are you here with me...?_

"...You miss him, don't you?" His voice had reached my ears, barely a whisper. My jaw twitched at a spasm, anger about to possess me once again. Nobody had called him by his name anymore. Only "he", "his" and "him". I just wanted to stand up, and scream, my voice at a distorted, shaking fit; but at full strength, "Sain! His name was Sain! Not him! SAIN!" But unfortunately, and disappointingly, my legs wouldn't let me get up.

I wanted to say something, but my throat wouldn't issue it; it just would not let me. I nodded in defeat, the tears slowly resurfacing.

My walls--the walls guarding my inner emotions--had finally collapsed, and I cried out; tears furiously raining down my face. The searing pain in my heart had began again, now feeling as if my soul was bleeding. My stomach was aching and I clutched it tightly, wanting the hurt to go away. But it won't. It will keep coming at times like this, pounding into me on days like this.

He hesitantly pulled me close to him, and the scent of tears lingered. I realized he was crying silently for he was wiping his face with his arm.

"Let it all out... It's not your fault... It's okay, I'm here... You can cry, Hitomi..." He mumbled this softly and his fingers brushed away some of my tears while I was still crying. I couldn't help but be vulnerable and helpless.

I was not letting these emotions out with full potential. But it was a start to stop masking my emotions every once in a while. And all I could do was cry.

I looked up at the sky, the rays almost blinding me. Sain would be in peace. He would watch over me now, he would be smiling sadly down at me. Involuntary, I tucked my head into the gap of Chris's neck under his chin, my eyes still and wary; never taking their gaze off of the bright azure mass_._

_ Tomorrow may never be..._

_ Revenge will be fulfilled..._

_ That bastard will die, his blood tainted onto my hands; his blood staining my palms... For Sain._

_ But... It will be over soon._

_ And a bright future awaits into the destructive oblivion of his darkness._

_ I'll keep my promise... To never give up._

* * *

Hitomi: -=Apparently weeping=- WAHHHHHHHHHHHH! 

Mirae: Don't mind her, she was crying as she was writing this fic. And as of now, the rest of us are trying to comfort her.

Earu: Which is apparently not working... ;

Dilandau: Here. -=Gives Hitomi her scarlet book=- CAST IT ON ME ALREADY!

Eliwood: O.O Wow, I never thought Dilandau will ever take the risk of being caught in Hitomi's Scarlet Eclipse...

Sephiroth: Which is surprising... ..;

Matthew: Anyway, R & R! Before Hitomi has a hissy-fit!

Hikaru: Even though she is in one... -=WHACK!=- OW XX

Hitomi: HMPH! / -=Glares at her now unconscious twin brother=- SHUT UP!


End file.
